Joyeux bordel !
by Aspho976
Summary: CaptainSwan - Killian, déguisement, Père Noël, sexy, révélations. Voici le prompt qui m'a été donné cette année pour le Secret Santa de OUATFrance et je vous fais donc partager ce p'tit OS (humour, rating M et multiships inside !)


_**Ahoy tout le monde ! Voici donc comme promis le p'tit OS de Noël que j'ai écrit pour OnlyU &Me sur le forum OUATFrance dans le cadre du Secret Santa :D J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, comme toujours, c'est un...**_

* * *

 **Joyeux…bordel !**

\- Killian, tu me laisses ce crochet en place…VICTOR ! Pitié garde ton caleçon, je ne veux pas savoir si tu as eu un forfait décoloration…Jeff, putaiiiin il va falloir que je te le répète 20 fois ? TU M'ENLEVES CE FOULARD RIDICULE, on n'est pas à une réception chez Gold !

\- C'est certain, à cette heure-ci on aurait déjà vu la culotte de Belle, minauda Jeff dans un sourire pervers.

\- Cette chaudasse, crut bon d'ajouter Victor avant que la main de Ruby lui fouette la fesse droite dans un claquement mou.

\- Et tu me feras le plaisir de raffermir tout ça, grogna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme était épuisée par les mièvreries des trois comparses. Il était déjà plus de 23h et depuis trois semaines, Jeff, Killian et Victor se retrouvaient deux fois par semaine au Granny's pour répéter. Personne ne savait qui avait eu cette idée ridicule mais ces hommes là étaient du genre à relever n'importe quel défi. Surtout s'il était le plus absurde possible. Voilà qu'à quelques jours de Noël, chacun s'apprêtait à offrir à sa dulcinée un cadeau des plus sexys : un strip tease. Le rhum n'était sûrement pas étranger à cet éclair de génie et Killian commençait déjà à regretter ce pari fou. Le beau brun se dirigea vers le juke box qui trônait au fond du restaurant et coupa la musique.

\- Allez, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, lança-t-il aux autres. Ruby, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous servir un dernier verre ? tenta-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ici pour justement vous éviter de piller le bar, nous sommes fermés depuis déjà deux heures, maugréa celle-ci.

\- QUOI ? Tu n'es pas là pour admirer nos corps de rêve ? fit mine de s'insurger Victor qui trônait toujours en caleçon au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je suis lesbienne, Whale, souffla la brune.

-Pfff, même la table que tu vois là ne peut cesser de m'admirer, oh regarde, le tabouret, il vient de tomber sous mon charme, ajouta Killian en faisant tomber la dite assise d'une pichenette.

\- DEHORS ! lâcha Ruby.

\- DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ALEEEERTE ! hurla un petit brun barbu et bedonnant en entrant avec fracas dans l'établissement.

\- Leroy, tu es censé y rester dehors, pour justement… , commença Jeff avant d'être interrompu d'un coup de coude dans les côtes par Killian.

Les joues du brun étaient déjà écarlates tandis qu'un sourire gêné se dessinait sur son joli minois. Difficile de savoir si ses yeux fixaient ses orteils ou restaient interloqués devant son jeans encore largement ouvert sur son boxer noir et son torse nu. Victor, lui, se félicitait de cette arrivée impromptue.

\- C'est injuste, Mary Margaret, la dernière fois que tu m'as vu si peu vêtu, tu ne portais pas grand-chose non plus, babilla le blond décoloré en cherchant des yeux ses vêtements dans la pièce.

Killian haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Mary Margaret avait-elle eu une aventure avec le docteur Whale ? David était-il au courant ? Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en train d'imaginer sa belle mère à moitié nue et que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ces 28 ans de malédiction gelant les corps étaient une véritable plaie, il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Regina. Le brun fit rapidement volte face et enfila sa chemise qui traînait non loin.

Mary Margaret sautillait derrière Leroy pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans le restaurant. Quand enfin elle réussit à se défaire du nain, ses yeux tombèrent sur un Killian en jeans qui reboutonnait sa chemise, un Jeff qui trépignait sur place empêtré dans son pantalon et un Victor toujours en caleçon, les mains sur les hanches et un rictus charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Killian ! Emma te cherche partout depuis une heure, Henry a voulu provoquer M. Mouche en duel et ce dernier l'a enfermé dans un cachot du Jolly Roger et ne sait plus comment l'ouvrir. Il paraît que seul toi peux le faire et…vous faites quoi au juste ici ? lança d'une traite la petite brune aux cheveux courts.

\- On répète pour un…

\- Un concert, siffla Killian sans laisser à Jeff le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Un concert ? Tu as sûrement glissé ta guitare dans ta poche, grogna Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je chante, fut la seule réponse qui vint à Killian.

\- Et ton irrésistible voix donne envie à tout le monde de se déshabiller ? continua la mère d'Emma, loin d'être dupe.

\- Exactement.

\- Regarde, même moi ça me fait de l'effet, tiens d'ailleurs…, commença Leroy en soulevant son pull sur son ventre rebondit, tentant comme il pouvait de soutenir ses amis dans leur secret.

\- NON ! lui intima Mary Margaret en abaissant le tricot défraîchit. Ça ira comme ça merci !

La brune quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. C'était une bonne excuse pour cacher ses joues rougissantes et le sourire mutin au coin de ses lèvres. Il était clair que les garçons s'entraînaient à des activités bien plus osées qu'un banal concert. Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à David en rentrant à l'appartement. Depuis qu'Emma avait emménagé avec Killian, les Charmings retrouvaient enfin leur intimité. Mary Margaret se mit à espérer que quelques cours au Granny's révèleraient les talents de son coincé de David.

…

\- Un globe lumineux ?

-…

\- Un rhum ambré 20 ans d'âge !

-…

\- Oooooooooh regarde, un Black Pearl miniature !

\- On n'offre pas le bateau d'un autre à un pirate.

\- C'est juste un film.

\- Il l'a même pas vu.

\- Parce qu'il est jaloux de Sparrow.

\- Le **Capitaine** Jack Sparrow, maman !

Emma écumait les boutiques au bras d'Henry depuis le début de l'après midi. Presque tous ses achats de Noël étaient faits. Il ne manquait plus qu'un cadeau pour Killian. La blonde était perdue. Elle voulait quelque chose de spécial. Un présent original, une attention qu'elle seule aurait pu avoir. Pourquoi ces fichus magasins ne proposaient rien qui convienne à son pirate ?

\- Tu sais, Maman lui a trouvé un bouquin sur les décolletés célèbres, paraît que c'est un truc entre eux, lâcha Henry.

\- Parce que Regina fait des cadeaux à Killian maintenant ?

\- Elle offre quelque chose à tout le monde cette année, elle a envie de se racheter, tu sais.

\- Et ils ont « un truc entre eux » ? souffla Emma entre ses dents.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa sa mère biologique sur la joue.

\- J'dois y aller 'man, Violette m'attend.

Une fois seule, Emma se planta au milieu de la grand rue de Storybrooke. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et balaya machinalement son répertoire du pouce. Son regard s'arrêta sur un nom. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? La blonde sourit en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel. Elle avait enfin trouvé la personne idéale pour l'accompagner dans sa recherche d'un cadeau pour Killian.

…

\- Si j'avais eu un autre choix, Crocodile, tu penses bien que ce n'est pas toi que je serais venu voir, grogna Killian entre ses dents en posant une fesse sur le comptoir.

\- Faites comme chez vous, surtout, maugréa Gold face à l'attitude nonchalante du pirate.

Killian se contenta de lancer un sourire insolent à son interlocuteur et finit de s'assoir sur le meuble. Jambes écartées, le coude gauche reposant sur sa cuisse, le beau brun jouait de ses doigts sur son crochet, attendant patiemment que Gold se manifeste.

\- J'ai peut être quelque chose, siffla l'homme grisonnant, désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite de cet importun.

Gold se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. Killian en profita pour descendre de son promontoire et inspecta les objets en vente dans le magasin. Son regard tomba sur une bague d'homme ancienne. En l'essayant, il se dit qu'elle irait parfaitement à David puis se ravisa. Il n'allait quand même pas offrir une bague à son beau père. Killian n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées que Gold revint avec une boîte en carton qu'il ouvrit avec dégoût.

\- Voilà.

\- Je…n'imaginais pas vraiment…ça, bafouilla Killian, interloqué.

Sous ses yeux s'étendait un costume de Père Noël, élimé et sûrement trois fois trop grand pour lui. Killian avait pourtant été clair. Il voulait une tenue originale, sexy, et facile à enlever. Rien à voir avec…ça.

\- Toujours vos fichus préjugés, Capitaine ! marmonna Gold.

D'un geste de la main, il fit s'envoler le déguisement. Un nuage de fumée rouge et blanche entoura Killian et quand il se dissipa, le pirate était affublé d'un costume de Père Noël toujours aussi moche et large. Le beau brun haussa un sourcil et sentit le vêtement lui chatouiller la peau. En quelques secondes, le coton se transforma en cuir et s'ajusta parfaitement à sa morphologie. Le pantalon épousait chaque courbe de son corps et la veste ressemblait étrangement à son manteau fétiche, le rouge scintillant et la fourrure blanche en plus. Un veston au décolleté V plongeant sur son torse avait même fait son apparition. Des bottes et un ceinturon complétaient la panoplie du parfait pirate de Noël.

\- Ce costume s'adapte à celui qui le porte, expliqua Gold en rendant à Killian son apparence habituelle, le déguisement flottant jusqu'à la boîte. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était sur Anthon et autant vous dire que…

\- Chuuuuuuut Crocodile, je ne veux pas savoir. Merci et au revoir ! lança Killian, se rapprochant de la porte, son achat sous le bras, avant de se raviser. Bien évidemment, si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un…

\- Je sais, je sais, vous m'attachez la tête en bas à une chaise, vous me scotchez les yeux ouverts et vous me forcez à regarder les sex tapes de Belle et Will en boucle.

\- Les sex quoi ? demanda Killian avant que Gold ne le jette dehors.

…

\- J'suis tellement contente que tu ais fait appel à moi ! babillait la petite blonde en sautillant aux côtés d'Emma.

\- Bon alors, on en était à la lettre C… Compas, Cuir, Caleçon… ?

\- Dis, ça veut dire qu'on est amies ? ! Hein ? continua l'autre sans prêter attention à ce qu'avait pu dire sa compagne.

\- Cache oreilles, cuissardes ? s'esclaffa Emma dans son coin.

\- Je suis copine avec la sauveuse ! Vous m'entendez ? LA SAUVEUSE C'EST TROP MA POOOOTE !

\- Tink ? souffla Emma.

\- Oui ?

\- FOCUUUUUUS PUTAIN ! Je te rappelle que tu es là pour m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Killian.

\- Un singe, achète lui un singe, il l'appellera Jack, c'est le seul truc qui le fait rire dans le film.

\- Il a vu Pirates des Caraïbes ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Tu veux qu'on le voie ensemble ? Entre COPIIIIIIIIIINES ? s'enthousiasma Tink en secouant le bras d'Emma.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit d'avoir eu une idée pareille. Tink connaissait Killian par cœur, certes. Mais elle était aussi une insupportable gamine gesticulante et trop bavarde. La nuit commençait à tomber, on était le 23 décembre et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé à offrir à son homme.

\- Une famille.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de fabriquer un bébé d'ici demain, répondit Emma.

\- Oh tu sais, après Zelena et Belle, on n'est plus à ça près ! rit Tink.

La petite blonde retrouva instantanément son sérieux devant le regard noir que lui jeta Emma. Cette sauveuse était peut être l'It Girl de Storybrooke mais elle n'avait décidément aucun humour.

\- Un Noël en famille, avec ta famille, VOTRE famille. C'est la seule chose qui lui manque réellement, depuis toujours.

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? Killian avait proposé qu'ils passent tous deux le réveillon de Noël en amoureux, sur le Jolly Roger. Il n'avait sûrement pas voulu s'imposer pour le traditionnel dîner des Charmings et malgré qu'il ait emménagé avec Emma, le navire était toujours son refuge pour les moments importants. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si Killian n'osait pas s'aventurer vers ce moment familial, c'est la famille qui viendrait à lui. Emma ne put détacher le sourire collé sur ses lèvres pendant le trajet qui la ramenait chez elle, chez eux.

…

\- Il a glissé, marmonna Killian dans sa barbe en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions un ordinateur suicidaire, souffla Emma en poussant du bout du pied le PC portable éclaté en plusieurs morceaux près du mur.

\- Bon, bon…J'ai voulu faire une recherche sur internet et…voilà, ça ne marchait pas. Je ne comprends pas, quand Henry m'a expliqué l'autre jour ça fonctionnait très bien, j'ai fait exactement pareil et…bref, voilà, expliqua d'une traite le beau brun en prenant l'air le plus mignonnement coupable dont il était capable.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Comment faisait-il pour la faire passer de la colère à l'amour fou en à peine deux secondes ? Ce type devrait être interdit par la loi. En même temps c'était elle le sheriff. Voilà, elle n'avait qu'à l'enfermer une nuit ou deux dans la cellule du poste. Et le menotter aux barreaux pour être bien sûre qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Elle serait aussi obligée de rester avec lui, au cas où. Dans sa cellule. Dans son lit. Elle le punirait pour délit de perfection Killianesque.

\- Swan…t'es plus fâchée ? minauda le beau brun en se rapprochant de sa compagne d'un pas souple.

\- Idiot ! rit la jeune femme en essayant d'oublier le désir qui s'était emparé d'elle. Et que voulais-tu chercher sur internet ?

\- Sex tape.

Echec. Pensées torrides 1 – Emma 0. La blonde finit de réduire l'espace qui la séparait de Killian et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le pirate lui rendit son baiser mais ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- C'est une vidéo personnelle Killian , les gens filment leurs ébats sexuels et voilà, c'est une sex tape, une cassette de sexe, littéralement, expliqua Emma.

\- Pourquoi les gens filment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est leur truc, ils regardent plus tard, ça attise leur désir.

\- Mmmmh oui, je ne peux malheureusement pas être partout.

\- JONES ! fit mine de s'offusquer Emma.

\- SWAN ! rétorqua celui-ci en faisant basculer la blonde par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Le beau brun fut rapidement au dessus de sa promise. Il glissa une main dans les longs cheveux blonds et sa langue rencontra rapidement celle d'Emma. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de Killian pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Elle sentait le souffle du pirate qui descendait au creux de son cou. De ses lèvres, il effleurait la peau claire et fine sans jamais la toucher vraiment. Emma ferma les paupières et plaqua une main ferme à l'arrière de la tête de Killian. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. La sauveuse s'appliqua à retirer le blouson en cuir de son homme. Rapidement, les deux amants laissèrent s'échouer bottes, blousons et ceintures au pied du canapé. Ce n'est que quand Emma s'attaqua à la braguette de Killian que celui-ci prit l'initiative de se lever pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- Manquerait plus que Leroy se pointe en hurlant qu'un monstre nous attaque, sourit le grand brun en aidant Emma à s'extraire du canapé.

\- Ou Regina pour te parler de ton décolleté, souffla la jolie blonde contre les lèvres de Killian.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais son attention fut vite détournée par la main d'Emma qui venait de se glisser dans son jeans. Un hochement de tête complice de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de son excitation. Le couple se retrouvait maintenant dans la cuisine et Killian souleva sa compagne pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail. Il fit doucement glisser le pantalon d'Emma et couvrit ses jambes de baisers, les écartant peu à peu. Quand la bouche du brun atteint l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le sheriff Swan ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson de plaisir. Killian remonta le long du ventre de sa belle et attarda sa bouche sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme que dévoilait les quelques boutons défaits de son chemisier. La blonde en profita pour retirer la chemise de Killian. De ses mains, elle accompagna la descente du pirate vers son bas ventre. Elle ne se lassait pas de passer et repasser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire qui avait retiré la fine culotte la séparant de lui. Elle sentait le souffle chaud entre ses jambes, la bouche suave qui parcourait son intimité et la langue agile qui savait assouvir le moindre de ses désirs. Quand Killian sentit Emma se cambrer un peu plus et son souffle s'accélérer, il se redressa pour l'observer un instant. Elle était sublime quand elle s'abandonnait.

\- On aurait du lancer la caméra, la taquina Killian en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Pour que quelqu'un tombe sur la vidéo et que tout Storybrooke veuille son Killian Jones ? souffla Emma en faisant glisser son chemisier de ses épaules.

\- Non, pour que tu puisses voir à quel point je t'aime en ce moment même, murmura Killian alors qu'Emma le débarrassait enfin de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Le beau brun passa ses bras dans le dos d'Emma en veillant à ne pas la blesser de son crochet. Doucement, il glissa en elle et la jeune femme se laissa aller contre son épaule puissante. Leurs souffles se mêlaient au rythme du bassin de Killian. La blonde cambrait les hanches, elle voulait le sentir pleinement, totalement, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le pirate se perdait dans les cheveux de sa compagne, s'enivrant de son odeur, couvrant de baisers passionnés son cou, son oreille, sa joue, sa bouche, la moindre parcelle de peau disponible. Il voulait la goûter toute entière et pour le restant de ses jours. Killian accéléra ses va et vient et les mains d'Emma glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, ses ongles effleurant la peau nue. Quand elle le rapprocha encore plus fort d'elle et que ses halètements se muèrent en gémissements empressés, Killian ne put retenir le flot de plaisir qui s'échappa de lui dans un cri rauque. Emma l'enserra encore de ses jambes de longues minutes après leur jouissance partagée. Le beau brun la souleva doucement contre lui alors qu'elle posait ses pieds fins au sol. Toujours enlacé, le couple se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher où les attendait un lit immense. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait, demain, c'était déjà le réveillon de Noël. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Henry dormait chez Regina et Emma fit basculer Killian sur le lit, grimpa sur lui à califourchon et embrassa fougueusement le sourire charmeur qu'il lui lança.

…

\- Regina, tu as pensé à la dinde ? s'inquiéta Emma en chemin.

Regina Mills leva les yeux au ciel. C'était au moins la vingtième fois que la blonde lui posait cette question en cinq minutes. Et puis que croyait-elle ? Que c'était un panier de pommes empoisonnées qu'elle peinait à tenir à bout de bras ? Excédée, la belle brune ne tarda pas à rétorquer.

\- Ooooh, je croyais que Belle n'était pas invitée ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton badin.

\- MAMAN ! s'insurgea Henry. Je te rappelle que c'est de ma grand mère que tu parles.

Le petit groupe avait décidé de faire le trajet à pied jusqu'au port de Storybrooke. Regina avait cuisiné la volaille, Emma les accompagnements. Quant à David et Mary Margaret, ils s'étaient chargés de l'entrée et du dessert. Henry était passé chercher les boissons préparées par Granny. Cocktails et champagne s'entrechoquaient joyeusement dans le silence des quais. Sous la poussette du petit Neal, une montagne de cadeaux s'entassait. Emma se posta au point de rendez vous et consulta sa montre.

\- Il devrait être là, maugréa-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du l'inviter, marmonna Regina, on ne le connaît même pas !

\- C'est son frère, Regina ! renchérit Emma.

\- Il a quand même essayé de le tuer, conclut la mère adoptive d'Henry.

Emma jeta un regard interloqué à celle qui se permettait de juger alors qu'elle avait tenté d'assassiner à peu près chaque habitant de Storybrooke. Pour seule réponse, Regina haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Emma ! Je ne savais pas quoi apporter, je me suis dis que du rhum ferait l'affaire, annonça le jeune Liam en saluant l'assemblée.

Les convives pressèrent le pas et Emma monta la première à bord du Jolly Roger demandant aux autres de la suivre d'ici quelques minutes. Elle préférait s'assurer que Killian ne soit pas totalement opposé à l'idée de cadeau qu'elle avait pu avoir. Emma était pile à l'heure, le pirate lui avait donné rendez vous à 20h dans ses quartiers de Capitaine. La blonde entendit d'abord la musique et vit en s'approchant la lumière tamisée. Il allait falloir agrandir le dîner aux chandelles qu'il avait sûrement prévu. La jeune femme poussa la porte et resta figée sur place.

Sous ses yeux se déroulait un spectacle des plus…spectaculaires. Killian Jones, le seul, l'unique, vêtu d'un costume mi-Père Noël mi-Pirate était en train de se déhancher, dos à elle, et de retirer son manteau. Il le faisait même glisser le long de ses bras musclés et virils. Quand il se retourna, Emma ne put faire autrement qu'admirer à quel point ce déguisement mettait en valeur toute l'anatomie de son homme. La bouche entrouverte, elle se mit à bénir intérieurement l'inventeur du cuir, oubliant la raison de sa venue sur le Jolly Roger. Killian s'approcha d'elle et toujours au rythme de la musique, il défit un à un les boutons de son gilet, se révélant tout à fait torse nu cette fois-ci. Des éclats de voix derrière elle firent revenir Emma à la réalité.

\- Ton père me harcèle parce que la dinde va refroidir, il ferait mieux d'aller réchauffer la sienne et qu'on en parle…, commença Regina avant de s'interrompre devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Emma put constater que le regard de son amie était un peu trop dirigé vers un endroit qui ne la concernait absolument pas. David, Mary Margaret, Henry et Liam vinrent s'écraser dans le dos de la belle brune.

\- Un Noël en famille, c'était ma surprise, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su, ce n'était pas une bonne idée hein ? J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, bafouilla Emma alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Killian, d'un geste gêné, se gratta rapidement l'arrière de la tête mais repris vite contenance, sans même penser à se rhabiller.

\- Non c'est génial, vraiment génial, merci, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton franchement sincère. Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial, comme vous pouvez le voir, rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Swan ne détachait pas son regard de Regina. Mais qu'avait-elle donc à fixer l'entrejambe de son homme comme ça ? C'était indécent à force. Elle était peut être terriblement seule depuis la mort de Robin mais son attitude était déplacée. Ce ne fut qu'à cette pensée et en voyant les yeux de Regina qui s'embuaient qu'Emma comprit. Quelle idiote elle était ! La femme brune s'approcha de Killian, s'apprêtant à déposer les paquets qu'elle tenait sur la table et détournant son regard du pirate. Elle posa tout de même rapidement une main sur son épaule et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

\- Après tout ce temps ? lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Toujours, souffla Killian.

La brune esquissa un sourire triste et s'affaira à déballer la dinde et chercher de quoi mettre le couvert dans le repaire du capitaine. Emma se gifla intérieurement. Elle s'y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que ressentirait Regina. Killian portait une marque sur la hanche gauche. Un tatouage. Un lion dans un blason. L'emblème de Robin Hood.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua David quand il vit enfin la révélation qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Quoi, quoi ? demanda Mary Margaret tandis qu'Henry et Emma rejoignaient Regina pour l'aider et que Liam saluait son demi frère.

\- Je connaissais Robin depuis de nombreuses années, dans la forêt enchantée déjà…, tenta Killian.

\- MAIS JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PU FAIRE DANS LA FORET ENCHANTEE LUI ET TOI ! s'énerva David, clairement jaloux. Je pensais juste que…voilà…après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble…

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel et décida de rejoindre le reste de sa famille. La table était installée, les chaises et tabourets en rejoignaient le tour au gré des trouvailles de chacun.

\- David, c'est juste un tatouage, s'expliqua Killian réenfilant son manteau.

\- Non mais c'est bon j'ai compris, c'est bon, bougonna le blond en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Allez si tu veux demain je me fais tatouer ton portrait sur la fesse droite ! lança gaiement Killian avant de croiser le regard noir d'Emma et la mine dégoûtée d'Henry. Ou tes armoiries, voilà, tes armoiries…Non ? Le portrait de ta fille ? Celui de ta femme ?

\- A TABLE ! cria Mary Margaret pour couper court à toute nouvelle suggestion du pirate.

\- THE END -

* * *

 _ **J'attends vos avis/bûches au rhum/Colin sous le sapin avec impatience ! Et je fais au mieux pour poster la suite de Forever Young rapidement...**_


End file.
